Hydraulic hybrid vehicles are known in the art that capture kinetic energy and store the kinetic energy in a hydraulic accumulator as potential energy. The potential energy can be released from the hydraulic accumulator and thereby propel the hydraulic hybrid vehicle. Hydraulic hybrid vehicles typically have lower brake wear, higher fuel economy, and may use smaller engines than comparable non-hybrid vehicles.
In certain applications, prior art hydraulic hybrid vehicles may typically not fully charge the hydraulic accumulator during a typical start-stop cycle. In particular, low vehicle speeds and frequent vehicle stops may limit a typical hydraulic accumulator charge after stopping to less than a maximum hydraulic accumulator charge. Take-off performance of the vehicle is typically highest when the hydraulic accumulator is at the maximum hydraulic accumulator charge.